Sweet Dreams
by KiminoKodoku
Summary: It's Domeki's birthday, and Yuuko's got something special. Watanuki starts having strange dreams and desires.. ongoing.[DomekixWatanuki]


**Sweet Dreams**

**A/n: Revised chapter one. Yes, yes, hold your applause. **

…

**I love you guys. ;w;**

**Pairing: Domeki/Watanuki**

**Fandom: xxxHoLic**

**Rating: Uh, PG 13 for language and, er, situations?**

**Warning: Cursing, Craziness, shounen-ai/yaoi. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own xxxHoLic. I do not own Clamp. If I did, I could die happy.**

**That is all. bows**

**---**

**Chapter One – Formula for Love**

**---**

"Oi Watanuki!" The voice rang clearly through the kitchen, filled with joy and dripping with that _tone._ That wretched, _awful_ tone. That "Do-something-for-meeee!" tone that Watanuki hated with a deep, burning passion.

"Eh?" The black-haired boy turned, pushing up the frames of his round glasses as he looked for where Yuuko was. The dimension witch was no where in sight, unless…

"GAH!" Watanuki yelped loudly and stumbled back at the sight of the witch herself appearing before his very eyes. Pressing her slender finger to his nose and pushing up his glasses, she smiled sweetly, almost innocently. Wait, no, she couldn't smile innocently. Maniacally, yeah, that was it. "Y-Y-Yuuko-san, what the hell are you doing!" It was more of a shout than a question, really.

"I need you to make me something, Watanuki." She exclaimed, making a face at him. "It's Domeki-kun's birthday soon, don't you know!" She giggled after she spoke. Giggled. Yeah, it sickened him, too.

"Don't I know! Why would I know? How would I know? **_I HATE THAT GUY_**!" He shrieked, throwing his arms up in frustration at Yuuko's tiny request. "Why the hell would I make something for that… that…"

"Hunk?" She asked, a grin apparent on her face.

"**B-B-Bastard!"**

"Well, because I want you too! Besides, it's from me, not you. So don't worry, he won't get the wrong idea…Maybe."

"Oh, shut up. I don't care. The only person I'll make gifts for is Himawari-chan, and that's that! Hmph!" He pouted, turning away and going back to his cooking. It was a good thing, too. It looked like it was about to burn.

"Waaa-taaa-nuuu-kiiii! If you don't do it, I'll take away your paycheck and tell cute little Himawari-chan what a meanie you are… oh, boo hoo!" Yuuko smirked, holding up a slip of paper, ready to rip it into shreds. Watanuki dove for it, eyes wide, and missed rather badly, landing on the floor beside her with a 'thunk.'

"Damnit, fine!" he grumbled, attempting to get up.

"Yay! I want you to make Domeki-kun chocolates! _Special chocolates_!"

"Special Chocolates! Special Chocolates!" Maru and Mono sang in unison, twirling through the hallways and then disappearing into another room. Watanuki sighed, standing up and brushing himself off only to glare at Yuuko once more.

"Fine. What... kind of... so-called 'special chocolates'?"

"Oh, shaped like hearts, sweetened and filled with some wonderful treat on the inside… Oh, and I want you to use this, too." Yuuko held out a small bottle of red liquid in front of him, swishing it around. The boy in glasses only stared quizzically.

"No label? What is it?"

"A special potion... it'll help him in... certain things that he _really wants.._."

"...Do I really want to know?"

"Actually, yes. Yes, you do." The grin was back, full force.

"Yes! Yes!" Maru and Mono once again sounded from somewhere in the area.

"I don't think I really want to. Now go away and let me cook. If you don't shut up, it'll bu-AAAGH! IT ALREADY IS!" Panicking, he tossed water on it, fanning the smoke.

"Thank you, Watanuki!" Yuuko suddenly wrapped her arms around him, placing a smooch on his cheek and completely ignoring the burnt sustenance.

"Ugh!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"**Take it.** " Watanuki spat, holding out the small bag of chocolates that he had made, glaring at the taller boy. It was after school, on the day of Domeki's birthday. Domeki took the bag, and looked inside of it. His face remained blank as he looked.

"Well?"

"Heart-shaped? …Watanuki, I never knew you were like that..." Domeki stated plainly, staring back at Watanuki. The boy's cheeks flushed, and suddenly flailed his arms about.

"S-Shut up! They're from Yuuko, damnit! I could care less about your birthday! It's not like I'm some g-gay!" Sighing, Domeki opened the bag wider and took out a note. On it, was Yuuko's handwriting. The note read-

"_Dear Domeki-kun,_

_Happy birthday! I thank you for being with Watanuki when he goes to do things for me… He'd probably be dead by now from all of those spirits overwhelming him if it wasn't for you. Again, I thank you. I'm sure he'd thank you, too, if he wasn't so stupid. But that's Watanuki for you. Anyways, the chocolates are made **especially** for you... I hope they... help you move foreword with your desires. _

_Yuuko. _

_P.S. Be sure to give one to Watanuki. It won't work if you don't, and I'm sure he'd **love **one."_

"Oi," Domeki glanced back at Watanuki. He then took out one of the hearts, and popped it in his mouth, taking another one out and holding it infront of Watanuki. "It's good. Eat one."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to!"

"Just eat it." Domeki sighed and shoved the candy past Watanuki's lips. The boy coughed, made a few quite odd noises, and then swallowed. Watanuki looked at Domeki, and then at the bag.

"Wow, those are good."

"I told you. You should know if you made them."

"Y-yes, but it was still Yuuko who wanted them for you! I don't eat other people's gifts, you know…" Watanuki blushed, shaking his head. "She forced me to make them, anyway!"

"I like them. Thanks." Domeki glanced momentarily at Watanuki, whose eyes went wide. He turned away very suddenly, then, blushing furiously.

"W-Well, glad you're not so stuck up that you can't appreciate a little candy!" Watanuki exclaimed, grumbling and stepping over to the door to leave the classroom. "I'm going home. Happy...birthday, I guess."

"Yeah... " Domeki ate another chocolate, and gazed at Watanuki's back as he walked away.

xxxxxxxxx

"So, did ja give the chocolates to him?" Yuuko questioned hastily, a grin on her face as she intercepted him on his way home. "Were they good? Did he like them? Did you eat one?"

"Yes, yes, sadly yes, and… yes. Now leave me alone. I'm tired and I want to go home!" he grumbled, shoving past Yuuko. She grinned even wider. "Hm. Well…Anything… _weird_ happen?"

"W-W-Why do you say that!" Watanuki shouted angrily, his arms waving about, as always. "Damnit, no! I gave it to him and I left!"

"Really."

"REALLY!"

"...Oh, well, okay then." Yuuko smirked. "I'll see you later, Watanuki. Don't be late."

"I won't."

Watanuki walked into his apartment, dropping his things on the floor and slumping onto his futon. He kicked off his shoes and threw off his school jacket, curling up with a long, drawn-out sigh of relief. His head hurt, and he just wanted to sleep...Something about that chocolate…he felt _odd _and he wondered if Domeki felt like this, too. Closing his eyes, he soon drifted off, his mind filled with thoughts... of chocolate, of birthdays… and…

_Wonder...what that ingredient was... f-feel funny..._

Within moments, he was out cold.

--A/n: Had to revise the first chapter. It was just… HORRID. Look foreword to chapter two, soon.--


End file.
